1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for managing mobility of an access terminal in a mobile communication system, and in particular, to a method and system for managing mobility of an Access Terminal (AT) using Proxy Mobile Internet Protocol (PMIP) and Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) for an AT that uses Simple Internet Protocol (IP).
2. Description of the Related Art
In mobile communication systems such as 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) 1x and Evolution Data Only (EV-DO), an Access Network (AN) manages many radio-related resources, and a Packet Data Serving Node (PDSN), which is a separate entity of the core network, performs a procedure related to communication of packet data.
The conventional mobile communication systems have provided mobility for an AT by using Simple IP or by using Mobile IP in the mobile environment. However, Mobile IP methods, e.g., Client Mobile IP version 6 (CMIPv6) and Client Mobile IP version 4 (CMIPv4), are unsuitable for Ultra Mobile Broadband (UMB), which is an improved 3GPP2 scheme intended to send a greater amount of data at higher speed. Therefore, Proxy Mobile IP (PMIP) is now under discussion as one of the schemes capable of efficiently supporting UMB.
Simple IP, which is used in the conventional 1x or EV-DO system, does not undergo authentication for IP services except for access authentication, and after the access authentication is simply performed using the address allocated in the PDSN, there is no additional security procedure for the IP services. However, CMIPv4 needs a long time for the access and call processing process. That is, compared with Simple IP, CMIPv4, though it provides mobility, suffers from longer time delay due to the time required for a call processing process and database management for mobility support in its access and call processing.
In addition, the conventional system may complement the authentication and security processing in order to address the security problem occurring in CMIPv4, but the complementation may cause an additional time delay.